encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 55
Alaala is the fifty-fifth episode of Encantadia. It aired on September 30, 2016. Summary Lakan learns from Pagaspas that all the other Mulawins have been killed, including his family. Lakan swears vengeance, which he initiates by attacking the Hathors in Lireo. Ybarro settles the refugees in one of their older camps. Danaya, Lira and Wantuk hijack a sky ship from Hathors. They pass through Yabiti, where they survive the attacks of the yesh'ras through the enchanted voice of Lira. Danaya's party arrives in Ascano. Chapter 26 (continued) Danaya asked Wantuk why he was there. Wantuk says he was about to go to Ascano to seek aid from Wahid. Danaya asks if he knows where to find a sky ship to reach Ascano. Wantuk tries to deter her, since it was inhabited by gigantes and barbaros, who do not mingle with other Encantados, but Danaya insisted. Asval gets angry at Pirena for leaving them, but Pirena said he was still alive, so there was nothing to get angry about. Pirena says she will agree to marry him if he could give her the Fifth Gem, even though the Queen of Lireo cannot marry. Wantuk wonders who Lira is, since she was unusual. Danaya introduced Lira as Amihan's true daughter. Lira and Danaya learn from Wantuk that Ybarro is Lira's father, to the surprise of Danaya. Chapter 27 Ang Salubong sa Nagbalik na Mulawin Lakan arrives at Avalon. He looks for his mother and his sister Maya, but finds the place deserted. A wounded Pagaspas finds him. Lakan gives him an item to heal his wounds. Pagaspas says they were attacked by Hagorn, who decimated the place and massacred the Mulawins. Pagaspas says he was the last survivor. Lakan refused to believe it. He shouts in rage. Pirena tells Gurna that someone else had a gem. Hagorn arrives and gives Pirena a sack of feathers. He tells her that the Mulawins are now extinct in Encantadia. Lakan weeps at the loss of his family, and the evil fortune that had befallen him. He swears vengeance. Pagaspas tries to deter him, thinking it would be suicidal. Wantuk follows the Hathors to find their sky ship. Lira asks how Danaya had been able to transform without her gem. Danaya explains that when they received the gems, they acquired powers that would never be lost. She also adds that she never truly lost her Earth Gem, she just made it go away so that Hagorn would not be able to take it. Wantuk leads the Sang'gres to the sky ship. Danaya overpowers its crew and hijacks the sky ship. Ybarro returns to one of their old camps, where he settles the refugees. Alira Naswen doubts whether it was wise to settle there, but Ybarro says that their enemies do not know about it. Ybarro says it would be safe for the moment. Amihan questions the temporary nature of their settlement, but Imaw says any place would only be able to afford temporary relief as long as their enemies are in power. Amihan thanks Ybarro for his help. Ybarro stares at her, so Amihan avoids his gaze. Chapter 28 Ang Paglalakbay ng Dalawang Sang'gre Danaya tells Lira that their first destination would be Ascano, where they will have armor and shield fashioned for Lira. Danaya says their journey would be faster if they pass through the Lavanea volcano. Wantuk tells them it was very perilous, since they have to fly through a burning lake that spews forth boiling mud. He adds that no one who had passed there had lived. Danaya says that any path is dangerous, because if they did not pass through the volcano, they would have to pass through the Yabiti, the habitat of the Yesh'ra. Their ship begins to descend, so they have to call Wantuk's attention. Lira preferred the volcano now, instead of facing the Yesh'ra. Wantuk suggested that they should not continue. Danaya thinks that since it is already very late, the Yesh'ra should be asleep. Wantuk prays to Emre that the Yesh'ra remain asleep. Lira starts practicing her sword. Seeing her, Danaya said she believed Lira could overcome her test at Devas. Lira wonders if she could really do it, since she lacked "practice" (spoken in English). Danaya did not understand what "practice" was, but Lira does not explain. The yesh'ras begin attacking Danaya's ship. She fights them off. Paopao ponders how to use the Fifth Gem to punish bad people in Encantadia. Amihan tells Paopao that she still believes that Pirena would one day be kind. Paopao plays with the Adamyans. Wantuk and Lira wonder why Danaya did not use the Earth Gem, but she says it was useless in the air. Danaya commands them to prepare to jump to the ground. Lira remembers how she pacified a dog that kept barking at her by singing to it. Lira sings, and the Yesh'ra stop attacking. Danaya remembers how Alena blessed Lira with the Water gem. Danaya says it was not the time for Lira to sing, but Wantuk notices that the Yesh'ra are no longer attacking them. Lakan attacks the Hathors in Lireo. He declares it was just the beginning of the revenge of Mulawins. Danaya gets angry at Lira for disobeying her orders, because if she got hurt she would be accountable to her sister Amihan. Lira makes rude gestures but apologizes for it when she got caught. Danaya was pleased when Wantuk displayed much knowledge about the gigantes and barbaros, saying he would be their guide. Wantuk attempted to excuse himself, but Danaya insisted. Agane reports that some of their guards have been slain, and the only thing they saw was a feather. They wonder if it was a Mulawin, a race that Hagorn thought he had exterminated just recently. Danaya, Lira and Wantuk teleport to Ascano. Some bandidos try to leave without paying. Wahid calls for their leader, Vish'ka, to deal with them. Trivia *First time the show actually used animation (to depict the Hathor attack against Mulawins). *Wantuk forgot to tell Danaya and Lira that Ybrahim is a prince. *This marks the return of Pagaspas last seen in Episode 25, and Vish'ka, last seen in Episode 30. *This also marks the third time that a Hashtag of the day character is not involved in today's episode. The first was Episode 19 and the second was Episode 53.